Eirei Darkwing
His weird and rather unnatural colouration is a result of mixing many dragon types; his parents weren't pure. Presumably his blood carries fire, wind and earth types, thus explains his elements being sound and wind despite red colouration. Personality & Character A hard worker, which can stand his ground even under Doucheicus's pressure, mostly because he knows how to manipulate creatures, not just with action, but words. He would make a good speaker. Despite being a pro at paperwork, he is happy to find any reason to abandon it for a walk/patrol/inspection/whatever. He can be very picky with someone he doesn't like, finding tiny and unimportant wrong things, as, for example, the third toe of the left hind leg is moved too far from the middle toe, etc. And if he does, he will make the being feel very bad about it. He will never put his life under a risk as he has a son to raise and support. Yet he may reconsider it if he has to PROTECT his son. Skills & abilities His mastered element is sound, but he can also manage one or two simple moves of wind element. Blowing wind He can create a wind, strong enough to blow a dragon from its standing point. Screech He can scream a terrible screech that makes everyone (except him) deaf for some time. Sound/voice manipulation Eirei can change the voice, imitate any voice/sound he heard at least once. Mostly for fun, though it can be used for manipulating and convincing the others. Sound waves He is able to create powerful sound waves (often as a breath) to destroy things or/and damage the inner organs. Weaknesses His element is mostly voice-based, there if he can't talk or open his mouth, he can only create the sound waves, weaker than as a breath. Backstory Pre-Bloody Dawn It's unknown how he lived before he moved to Warfang to seek shelter from the expanding dark army. He just came alone, with no relatives, and in order to earn money joined the army a couple of years previous to Blackclaw's leaving of his post of the general. He had seen how Doucheicus worked and didn't like it, especially how easily he made sacrifices. Once Cynder took the post, he felt better, yet a few years after it happened, he had to retire as he met a mate and didn't want to let her and his son live in misery. In order to get money he went to civil police as a captain. However Darkwing as a captain was... something unusual, some ideal soldier who wasn't a jerk at all, and it annoyed majority of the guards. Blackclaw moved him a rank higher and gave him a thing he hated to do - paperwork. All the paperwork he could find. Eirei knew that it was done to make him leave, yet he decided to go otherwise, doing all the paperwork, no matter how much, excellently. Since such a thing didn't work, the Chief let him be as a "secretary", doing tons of paperwork as at LEAST he was of some use and didn't mess things as badly as others. Bloody Dawn During the Bloody Dawn, as one of rare reasons to throw this paperwork, Eirei went to help on the streets to guard the main gates and nearby territory. He thought his mate was safe at home with his child, but only when he got home after a long shift he learned that she volunteered to go out and never returned back. Truly a shame for a female to die instead of him, a pathetic secretary in the CP, former warrior. Post-Bloody Dawn After Doucheicus' death during the Bloody Dawn, he took over the police as a chief. He attempts to make it a better place to work at. Relationships Korya Darkwing Eirei lets him do whatever he wants, befriend anyone he wishes. He's a bit sad that Korya has very bit of his traits and reminds more of his mate, but it's not really important. Doucheicus Blackclaw As much as he hates the former general, he does his job excellently, leaving Blackclaw no reason to fire him. Kiwa Groundshaker Kiwa was one of guards he met a couple of times before the Bloody Dawn, and later during it. This earth dragon was sent to him for "a talk" for disbehaving as he tried to work right, the best he could, politely and correct, yet the other guards bullied him for that and put fights. Eirei didn't blame the young dragon at all as he was in a similar situation in the past. During the battle, he worked together with the green boy, who, to his surprise, was disappointed to be behind the walls instead of outside. Darkwing had quite a chat with him, as much as it was possible, however it didn't help him much to understand the motives of the guard. Gallery Concept_art_eirei_by_xannador-d98qcsj.jpg|Concept art (pre-Bloody Dawn) Eirei.png|Reference sheet (current design) When_i_was_young.png|Eirei with his son Korya Notes * Before the Bloody Dawn happened, Eirei used to have long curly mane (as shown above). After he learned that his mate died in the battle, he cut his mane short. Since then it doesn't curl anymore; * Eirei actually does have 2 pinion feathers on his head; * He wears a monocle on his right side when he is at work to look through details; * He likes classical (instrumental) calm music. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:1st class Category:Commanders Category:Civil police Category:Chiefs